Muriendo en Promesas
by queonda
Summary: Goku era sólo un niño cuando, por un accidente, terminó cometiendo un error que cambió su vida de una forma terrorífica. Ahora, ella lo sigue a donde él vaya, siendo su sombra y compañía. Aunque él preferiría que ese espíritu estuviese lejos suyo... -GokuxChichi-


**Holaaa! he vuelto! y con nueva historia!**

**Esta la venía escribiendo, pero la re-escribí porque no me había gustado como había quedado. **

**Además, estoy trabajando con otras escritoras en un projecto... para mas información buscar foro Liga de Escritoras.**

**Bueno, lean!**

**Disfruten, Queonda :D**

* * *

Estaban ahí, simplemente buscando una esfera de entre tantas, esparcidas por todo el mundo. El calor hacía parecer que los sofocaría. Él estaba a un lado, mirando las maravillosas habilidades del anciano, que parecían que unos cuantos años no le habían caído mal. En otro lado, cerca, estaba su amiga Bulma, vestida con atuendos de conejita, algo que él jamás entendería. También estaba el cerdo, Oolong, y parecían estarse diciendo algo entre ellos. A él no le importaba, sólo quería mirar los poderes de ese gran hombre, del cual por alguna razón podía sentir su gran poder.

Lo vio arrancarse la camisa y desplegar todo su poder en sólo unos segundos. Sus ojos no dejaban de brillar al estar ante la presencia de un hombre tan poderoso como él. Munten Roshi no dejaba de sorprenderlo, desde su primera aparición. De alguna forma se sentía identificado con ese hombre que parecía débil, pero era capaz de demostrar el gran poder interior.

Lo vio colocándose en una posición extraña, nada conocida para él. Abrió un poco sus piernas y unió sus muñecas, apuntando hacia adelante. Él no dejaba de analizar todos sus movimientos, para poder recordarlos, si es que lo que iba a hacer era tan poderoso. Tenía la pinta de serlo así. Una luz azul comenzó a formarse en las manos del anciano, hasta convertirse en una bola brillante de un tamaña considerable. Gritó tres sílabas, confusas para él, pero que no le tomaron ni dos segundos en captar y recordar.

Y la bola se disparó. Una luz alumbró el cielo, cegándolo por completo. Las llamas fueron apagadas, ya nada quedaba de ellas... ni siquiera quedaba algo del castillo.

El viejo comenzó a quejarse, todos decían y comentaban cosas. Pero él sólo pensaba en una cosa. En esa técnica fantástica que el anciano Roshi había hecho momentos antes. "Kame hame ha", esas eran las tres sílabas.

La niña con ojos brillantes y de cabello negro, hija del gran rey Ox Satán, lo miraba permanentemente. Eso le molestaba sobremanera, no sabía la razón por la cuál ella lo estaba mirando. No tenía nada raro en la cara, tampoco parecía un idiota o algo por el estilo. La dulce y penetrante mirada de ella lo molestaba, pero aún así no dejaba de pensar en el "Kame Hame Ha" lanzado por el viejo Kame sen'nin.

-¡Abuelito!-le decía Goku a Roshi-¿me podrías enseñar esa técnica?

-Ja ja, no tienes remedio. Esa técnica me costo 50 años en aprenderla y, peor aún, en perfeccionarla. Sería imposible que un chico como tú la aprendiera tan rápido.

Goku no creyó en esas palabras y se colocó frente al auto. Escuchaba la voz de la niña llamada Chichi llamarlo una y otra vez, pero él no hizo caso alguno. La voz femenina no lo desconcentraría en nada. Escuchaba a Bulma murmurar con Oolong algún plan relacionado con el cambio de forma, escuchaba los susurros de Roshi, impaciente. Escuchaba todo, pero no prestaba atención. Se concentró en la puerta del auto y juntó sus muñecas. Sintió cómo la energía de todo su cuerpo subía hasta sus manos, sintiéndose más poderoso.

Abrió su boca para gritar, se sentía el ser más poderoso sobre la tierra...y un grito lo desconcentró.

Su brazo se movió para un lado, desconcentrando toda la energía. Miró fastidiado a su izquierda, esa niña estaba colgada de su brazo diciéndole cosas que él no podía entender. Sacudió su brazo y la miró matadoramente. Su ceño extra fruncido y sus puños apretados demostraban su ira.

-¡Goku, Goku! ¿Cuando seas grande me vendrás a buscar?

-¿Para qué?-él volvió a colocarse en la posición del ataque nombrado kame hame ha

-¡ay, tontuelo! ¡Para casarnos!

-¿qué me darás?-La niña comenzó a hacer escándalo, y sus palabras no se entendían. Goku comenzó a cargar energía-Sí, si lo haré. Lo prometo. -Le dijo sin siquiera demostrar atención ante ello. La niña se calló. De reojo, él pudo verla roja como un tomate, pero no le importó.

Cargó toda la energía que pudo, y abrió su boca, gritando fuertemente. La frustración del ataque fallido anteriormente por culpa de esa niña se juntó con el poder de la bola de energía. Una luz salió disparada, dejándolo ciego por unos míseros segundos. Un grito agudo se escuchó, penetrando sus oídos rápidamente. Él no sabía qué podía haber sido eso. Escuchó al gran Ox Satán gritar con desesperación, y un silencio sepulcral se provocó de pronto en el ambiente. El grito agudo no paró hasta el fin de su pequeño Kame Hame Ha.

Con una sonrisa comenzó a festejar al ver el daño que le había hecho al auto. ¡Había podido lograr la onda de energía en sólo unos minutos! Comenzó a llamar al maestro, pero cuando volteó ninguna cara demostraba felicidad, ni siquiera asombro. Roshi murmuraba un ligero "por dios" con su semblante serio. Ox Satán cayó de rodillas, agarrándose el casco. Bulma tapó su boca con sus manos, a Oolong le temblaba la quijada.

La cara de felicidad de Goku pasó a ser una de confusión. Miró hacia adelante y no encontró nada malo. Todo estaba en perfecto estado, a excepción del auto. Pero no había tantos motivos como para preocuparse de tal manera. Una exclamación con la inconfundible voz del ladrón Yamcha lo hizo caer en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡La ha matado!-gritó él.

Goku miró a su alrededor, buscando a la molestosa niña que lo había fastidiado momentos antes. No la encontraba por ningún lado. El casco rosado de ella estaba a un lado, tirado en el suelo, rayado. Él lo tomó con sus dos manos, y buscó con la mirada a la niña de ojos brillantes. No estaba por ningún lado. Iba a abrir la boca para preguntar a dónde se había ido la niña, pero sabía que nadie se lo iba a decir. Sintió un dolor dentro suyo, como si hubiera hecho algo que no debía haber hecho. Su cola de mono se sacudía hacia todos lados.

El rey comenzó a gritar el nombre de la niña, y desató su ira contra él. Goku se asustó y escondió detrás del auto destruido. Bulma corrió hasta donde estaba Goku junto a Oolong agarrado a la muñeca, sacó una cápsula con una motoneta, los subió a todos y aceleró.

Los gritos del rey quedaron atrás, al igual que el viejo Roshi. El silencio estaba viajando con ellos. Bulma no dejaba de reprocharle a Goku lo mal que se había portado, y lo desastrosa que había sido su presentación frente al rey. Oolong no sabía como reaccionar. Goku aún no caía en cuenta de lo que había hecho. Miraba el casco detenidamente, preguntándose a dónde habría ido esa niña agradable pero fastidiosa.

"La ha matado, la ha matado" escuchaba Goku dentro de su mente. Comenzó a entender lo que él mismo había hecho, pero su alma no lo aceptaba. Se autoconvenció una y otra vez de que él no había hecho nada.

Aún así sabía que él había matado a la inocente Chichi, y se sentía culpable. Sólo esperaba que su espíritu descansara en paz al igual que el del abuelito Son Gohan. Aunque eso nunca sucedió...

Goku:

Comencé a escuchar el sonido de los pájaros. Era relajante, y me hacía volver a caer en el sueño profundo. Pero el gran llamado de la alarma que me despertaba a esta hora, las siete de la mañana, me hizo saltar de la cama y rodar, en conjunto con mis sábanas, al suelo frío. Me senté en el suelo sin abrir los ojos y me sobé la cabeza. Así, sin siquiera ver si la hora era la correcta , caminé por la casa, limpiándome el cabello, tomando mi ropa del suelo y vistiéndome, desayunando. Palpaba las cosas con mis manos para no tener que abrir los ojos. Por cansancio, y para no ver la realidad.

Cuando llegó el momento de partir, abrí los ojos y contemplé mi casa. La gran casa el abuelo Son Gohan, que me había criado con toda su sabiduría y que ahora yo ocupaba, haciendo el orden de la casa en un desastre continental. Veía mi ropa sucio-que aún no había llevado a limpiar- tirada por los suelos. El techo estaba humedecido, ya que yo no había mantenido correctamente. La comida apilada, y los platos sin lavar. Me miré al espejo roto (lo había hecho un día sin querer, intentando limpiar) y me vi. Mi ropa estaba desarreglada, y la acomodé lo más que pude.

Miré mis ojos sin brillo y las ojeras bajo ellos. Simulé una sonrisa brillante, que ocultaba todo lo que revolvía mi alma, y salí de mi casa hacia otro agobiante día de trabajo en la corporación de mi mejor amiga, Bulma. Me monté en mi auto que había logrado comprar a buen precio y aceleré.

Miraba los animales correr y el viento revolver mi cabello por la ventana, ese aire fresco que , en la mañana, me congelaba los gestos y me permitía dejar de pensar en lo que me esperaba. Grité a la nada misma, asomando mi cabeza, liberando el dolor de todas las mañanas y el cansancio, como lo hacía desde que había comenzado a trabajar, hacían dos meses atrás. Aceleré hasta llegar a la ruta de entrada a la gran Capital del Oeste.

El tráfico dificultaba que yo llegara a tiempo, así que debía estacionar mi auto en ese punto e ir caminando las veinte cuadras faltantes. Era agobiante, pero sino me descontarían el poco dinero que me dan y necesito para poder comer. Nunca pude aprender a cultivar mi comida, como mi abuelito lo hacía, ya que nunca le había prestado atención. Me arrepiento de eso desde que tuve que mantenerme por mi mismo.

Caminando por las calles, observo las almas de cada persona desdichada que está condenada a la soledad, al igual que yo. Las mujeres me miran, algunas con sorpresa, otras con lástima, otras con pasión. Y eso me hace pensar, _si me conocieran, me odiarían._

No me he aferrado a ninguna mujer en mi vida, a excepción de Bulma. Ella era la única amiga que yo había mantenido por tantos años. Ella me soportaba, y yo la apreciaba por eso.

El calor del sol de la cuidad a esa hora hacía sudar mi frente. Me limpié con el puño de mi camisa, para deleite de algunas mujeres que me observaban. A lo lejos se podía apreciar el gran edificio con una doble C en la cima, indicándome que ya estaba cerca. Moví mis piernas más rápidamente, sin siquiera cansarme, hasta llegar a la puerta y entrar apurado al ver la hora que era. Estaba llegando media hora tarde.

Pasé la tarjeta de entrada y corrí por los pasillos oscuros, un secreto que me había enseñado Bulma, que me llevarían a mi puesto de trabajo sin que nadie me viera. En ellos no había un alma. O eso solía decirme ella.

Al pasar corriendo, veía a mis lados sombras que se movían, siluetas de personas, cuerpos que hacían que todo mi cabello se erizara. No me atrevía a parar para ver si lo que había visto en realidad no había sido fruto de mi imaginación. Seguí hasta llegar a la puerta de mi sector, y la abrí disimuladamente. La cerré sin darme vuelta, sólo miré de lado el pasillo negro, y vi esa silueta que expelía terror y un sentimiento que nunca podré describir. Me exalté y cerré la puerta de golpe.

Acomodé en mi cara una linda sonrisa y caminé torpemente, disimulando mi agitación, hasta sentarme en mi puesto. Bulma me había encargado algo simple, ser el encargado de los sectores pequeños de la empresa, como la sección de la fotocopiadora y de la cocina, o ser el jefe de las asistentas y secretarias. Un trabajo simple para cualquiera, pero mi torpeza siempre llevaba a que yo lo arruinara, convirtiendo mi trabajo en un real dolor de cabeza todos los días.

-¡Goku!- escuché una voz aguda y extrovertida llamándome

-¡Llegué, Bulma!- le respondí, volteando, disimulando mi cansancio

-Que bien. Y, ¿cómo vas con tu trabajo?- ella me dedicó una mirada de preocupación. Yo me sentía caer, pero no debía preocuparle

-Emm, bien-le sonreí- es pan comido, aunque mi torpeza me lleva a tener errores- me rasqué la nuca y me reí nerviosamente. Eso la calmó.

-Uf! por un momento pensé que te estaba agobiando. ¿Qué te parece si almorzamos juntos hoy?

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Ese extraño sentimiento de confusión, como si tuviera que elegir entre un camino de rosas y arco iris, y otro de criaturas desconocidas y noches obscuras mortíferas. Asentí con la cabeza.

-¡Perfecto! recuerda, cualquier problema estoy en mi despacho, en el último piso -me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, moviendo sus caderas sensualmente, como lo hacía todos los días. Limpié mi mejilla el lápiz labial rojo que ella me había dejado y rápidamente saqué mis ojos de sus caderas. Ese iba a ser un largo día.

Siempre me tomaba esos momentos en los que no hacía nada para pensar sobre lo que podría estar haciendo si tuviera tal o cual cosa. Ahora, me recosté sobre mi asiento y apoyé mi cara sobre mi mano, pensando. ¿Como yo había llegado a obtener un trabajo? eso era lo que siempre me preguntaba. Pero lo necesitaba.

Ella era una de mis únicas amigas. Lo admito, si bien siempre se me dio una charla fácil, nunca pude tener una buena relación con otras personas de mi sexo opuesto. No niego haberlo intentado, pero siempre, pro alguna razón, las cosas no funcionaban. Las tres excusas más oídas por mis oídos eran "No eres tú, soy yo", "Es que debo viajar lejos..." y "conocí a otro". Todas excusas falsas. Ninguna se atrevía a decirme el verdadero por qué de no querer estar conmigo. Aún no me resignaba, pero ninguna mujer, luego de tres días, quería seguir conmigo.

_Es que,_ me solía decir Bulma, _eres lo que las chicas buscan. Tan perfecto que ninguna lo puede soportar._

Solía mirarla con mi cara de resignación y ella se reía. Esa risa cantarina que me embobaba...

Los únicos amigos que habían perdurado en su vida eran Oolong, que ahora estaba en algún lugar del mundo, fotografiando los paisajes y las chicas más lindas, Bulma, y algunos otros que yo no solía encontrar. O quizás ellos me evitaban.

Todo había sido así desde... desde... odio recordarlo. Desde el incidente. Ese incidente se llevó mi inocencia. Recuerdo haber pasado dos años sin sonreír, ni hablar, sólo pensando en lo que había hecho. Sólo era un niño de doce años en ese entonces, y no lo había echo a propósito. Pero pasó, y desde ese entonces, todo cambió en mi. Mi felicidad implacable se había ido esfumando, en conjunto con muchas desilusiones y fracasos, con el paso del tiempo, hasta convertirse en una sonrisa fingida y una felicidad falsa. Pero parecía que nadie lo notaba.

Vi pasar a Bulma por enfrente de mis ojos, y una pequeña sonrisa de lado surgió en mi rostro. Ella era la única que me había apoyado desde el incidente, del cual ella me había sacado a rastras. Ella se había ocupado de que yo no sufriera y que tuviera muchos de mis problemas resueltos, como mi alimentación. Además, Bulma se había esforzado en hacerme entrenar, para que yo olvidara todas mis preocupaciones. Y funcionaba. Cada vez que entrenaba en el frío nocturno, sentía mi energía fluir y toda mi fuerza incrementarse. Aunque, luego del incidente, el Maestro Roshi se había negado a entrenarme, yo había logrado desarrollar una gran capacidad de entrenarme por mi mismo.

Parece que mi vida realmente fuese un éxito, pero la soledad es algo que no soporto.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo. Todos se levantaban, y las secretarias dejaban sus números de teléfono sobre mi escritorio al ver que yo me iba. Podía verlas por el rabillo de mi ojo. Subí hasta el último piso con mi almuerzo y salí al gran patio, lleno de plantas y flores, que tenía Bulma. Allí estaba ella, cruzada de piernas, esperándome con su almuerzo "Light", así le decía ella. Me senté frente a ella.

-¿Por qué comes eso? te vas a poner flaquita y vas a desaparecer- le dije, ella soltó una carcajada.

-Oh Goku. Debo cuidar mi figura

-Pero si...ya estas bien-susurré, antes de meterme un gran bocado de comida en mi boca. La miraba comer, la forma en la que sus labios se movían al masticar su comida; sus piernas que se cruzaban, largas y brillantes; su voz que me comentaba cosas triviales que me divertían.

-... Vamos goku, ¡cuenta algo! No dejes que sea la única que hable- me dijo ella, prestando más atención.

-Mmm... ¿sabes? quisiera poder volar. Surcar los cielos y tocar las nubes con las manos-me subí a la mesa y extendí mis brazos, con una sonrisa auténtica. Desde este piso se podía sentir el viento cálido -vamos,¡súbete! -ella notó lo feliz que me encontraba y se montó en mi espalda, y comencé a correr por todos lados, riéndome a carcajadas. Ella se resbalaba y reía. Uno de esos momentos en los que se olvidaba todo y volvía a mi niñez, oculta entre la oscuridad y soledad de mi alma.

-¡Me resbalo!-gritaba ella, yo aceleraba

-¡A batallar!-tomé una rama de un árbol y la agité por el aire, saltando y subiéndome a la mesa -¡A por la victoria! -corrí hasta que me tropecé con una de las masetas y me caí de cara al suelo. Ella se resbaló y voló por los aires hasta chocar contra la baranda. Si hubiese seguido de largo, su caída de 20 pisos hubiera sido larga.

Ella se levantó y, sin parar de reír, se tiró al suelo junto conmigo. Ambos mirábamos al cielo, y las nubes blancas que cruzaban el cielo tenían formas infinitamente interesantes. Las comenzamos a señalar, ella me seguía el juego. Creo que ella es la única que sabe lo que sufro interiormente. Hacía lo posible para que yo me divirtiera y fuese feliz, auque sea por unos instantes.

Ella me miraba y se reía, yo sólo la observaba reír, y comencé a hacerle cosquillas, entrando cada vez más en mi niñez que pensé que había perdido. Bulma no pudo contener su risa y gritó a carcajadas que toda la ciudad escuchó. Cuando nos cansamos de reír, sólo me quedé mirándola, ella tirada en el pasto sintético, yo arriba de ella. Le acaricié una mejilla, limpiándole las lágrimas de felicidad que ella no había podido contener. Nos miramos sin quitarnos los ojos de encima, y sin notar que las nubes blancas de algodón se iban convirtiendo lentamente en nubarrones negros de ira de la madre naturaleza.

De lejos yo escuchaba los truenos fuertes, pero los ignoré. Sentía que podría estar ahí toda una vida, llueve o truene. Ella pasó sus manos frágiles y suaves por mi cuello, y me miró. El viento huracanado comenzó a azotarnos y casi sentía que nos podía llevar, elevados por el aire. Pero nada nos lograba mover.

Entonces, escuché un grito agudo que atravesó mi tímpano, casi dejándome sordo. Levanté mi vista, cambiando mi sonrisa de felicidad a un rostro de preocupación y... terror. El auge de la tormenta se acercaba hacia nosotros rápidamente, y el viento nos sacudía vorazmente. Entonces, algo que yo nunca imaginé sucedió; Con un movimiento veloz y electrizante, un rayo cayó a tierra y ascendió, partiendo a la mitad el árbol que estaba al lado nuestro. La mitad del árbol comenzó a caerse sobre nosotros. Tomé a Bulma en mis brazos y, con un movimiento sagaz, la corrí del suelo.

Estábamos agitados. Nunca esperamos que eso sucediera. Segundos después, la lluvia fría comenzó a caer sobre nosotros. Bulma se bajó de mis brazos y, sin dejar de respirar agitadamente, se acomodó la ropa y entró corriendo a su oficina. Yo sólo miré el cielo y entré caminando lentamente.

Mi respiración se aceleraba, más y más rápido. No debía mirar hacia los lados, sólo debía seguir caminando. Con la boca entreabierta, tomé la perilla de la puerta que separaba el balcón con la oficina, y miré hacia mi izquierda. Detrás del árbol en el suelo, el cuerpo de una niña de aproximadamente 10 años me miraba, con una sonrisa terrorífica en sus labios. Estática, movió su mano y me saludó, soltando una risa infantil y divertida.

-¿Te diviertes, Goku?- me dijo con su voz tétrica e infantil.

Mis pupilas de contrajeron, la adrenalina corrió por mi cuerpo. Rápidamente, entré a la oficina y cerré la puerta. Me limpié el agua de los ojos, ya que talvez el agua había distorsionado mi vista, y sacudí mi cabello. Bulma se había ido. Yo volteé para mirar a través de la puerta de vidrio, lentamente. Y la vi. Chichi. Estaba sonriéndome. Salí corriendo de ese lugar lo más rápido que pude.

Ese día ni Bulma ni yo nos volvimos a ver. No nos despedimos, supongo que ella estaba lo suficientemente asustada como para no volver a encontrarme. O quizás se había resfriado. Lo que hubiera pasado que yo no lo sé, ya no importa.

Eran las once de la noche. Sí, trabajaba más de lo debido, pero yo necesitaba ese dinero. Además, no temía por nada ni tenía otra cosa que hacer en mi casa. En medio de la lluvia, yo caminaba lentamente. Veía a las personas correr. La luz se había suspendido en toda la ciudad, las calles eran tan oscuras y vacías de cualquier alma como la boca del diablo. Caminando, sentía el chapoteo de unos pasos que nunca existieron. Un escalofrío me subía hasta la cabeza al escuchar cada paso que alguien detrás mío estaba dando. Me mantuve firme y seguí caminando, sin voltear. No le temía a ninguna persona, de hecho, las personas que caminaban en la oscura noche suelen temerme.

Pero esto era diferente. Una energía que aceleraba mi ritmo cardíaco, y volvía locos mis sentidos. La adrenalina corría en mi cuerpo a la velocidad de mi corazón, que palpitaba cada vez más rápidamente. Comencé a acelerar el paso, para que mi cuerpo liberara ese exceso de energía que provocaba miles de reacciones dentro de mi. El miedo y la confusión no me dejan pensar. Y la curiosidad. No me atrevo a mirar atrás, no entiendo por qué.

No hay personas en la calle, todas las luces apagadas, y una tormenta que dificulta mi visión. Creo que es el momento perfecto para morir. Comencé a correr, sintiendo que una energía oscura me comenzaba a succionar, quitándome toda la poca felicidad que había vivido en el día. Corrí hasta ver mi auto en la lejanía. Lamentablemente, no logré ver una gran roca en el suelo, y tropecé, cayendo en medio de la calle inundada de lluvia. Me mojé toda la ropa, y comencé a tiritar del frío. Mis pies resbalaron cuando intenté salir corriendo. Pero aún así corrí por la calle hasta lanzarme sobre la puerta de mi auto con fiereza. La abrí y salté dentro, cerrando la puerta. Las llaves resbalaron en mis manos mojadas, las sequé con el asiento del auto y coloqué las llaves, y arranqué el auto. Pisé el acelerador con fuerza y, escuchando el ruido de la fricción contra el suelo que hicieron las ruedas, el auto se movió a toda velocidad de esa zona. No estuve tranquilo hasta que exhalé, viendo el cartel de la ciudad del Oeste alejarse.

Me reí nerviosamente, mientras activé el limpiaparabrisas y las luces del auto. No había ni siquiera un sólo auto en esa ruta que solía estar llena de tráfico. Encendí la radio, que perdía la señal de a ratos, escuchando música de antes y cantando con mi voz algo desafinada "_Starway To Heaven_". Entonces, la canción se interrumpió por las noticias, que anunciaban:

"_La terrible tormenta desarrollada en toda la Capital del Oeste y sus alrededores es una de las más potentes desde hace diez años. Las rutas estarán bloqueadas hasta que la tormenta cese. Se recomienda que las personas se mantengan en sus casas hasta pasada la oleada de rayos"_

No me preocupa nada, el simple hecho de estar lejos de esa ciudad es suficiente calma para mi.

Mientras iba con el auto, no podía evitar que mi mente jugara con mi vista, viendo cosas que no había en la carretera. Giré en la diagonal de tierra que llevaba hasta mi casa, y mientras más me acercaba, tenía un mal presentimiento. Subí el volumen de la música al máximo, para no escuchar mis propios pensamientos. Llegué al frente de mi casa y dejé el auto. Entré, escuchando las gotas de lluvia resbalar por el techo, y el silencio calmo que tanto me desesperaba.

Fui a acostarme en mi cama, quitándome el saco y la camisa con cuidado, luego bajándome los pantalones hasta el suelo, dejando toda la ropa tirada. La lluvia que hace meses no caía me relajaba, ya había olvidado el sonido de las gotas chapotear sobre charcos de barro. Hacía tanto que no dormía bien, que comencé a cerrar mis ojos, mientras el sueño me llevaba por su camino de nubes.

_¡Que mal lo que hiciste hoy!_

Abrí los ojos y miré hacia arriba. Automáticamente me senté en la cama. Quedé escuchando el silencio de la noche unos minutos más, hasta que comprobé que mi imaginación me estaba jugando una mala pasada. No podía estar pasando, no de nuevo. Me volvía recostar, tapando mi cabeza con la sábana fría en la soledad de mi cama.

_Sabes lo que opino acerca de lo que haces. Recuerda, tú nunca estas solo..._

-¡Bulma!- grité, levantándome de mi cama y corriendo por la casa hasta llegar a la pequeña instalación telefónica que Bulma me había obligado a hacer. Levanté el tubo y marqué su número. Minutos después, una voz cansada y adormecida atendió el teléfono. -¡O-otra vez! ¡P-pasó otra vez! La voz me volvió a hablar, ¡esa chica me esta volviendo loco! -Tapé mi rostro con mis manos y me derrumbé sobre la mesa, sosteniendo el teléfono en mi oreja.

-Oh, Goku. Tranquilo. No pasa nad-

-¡¿Que no pasa nada?! -me atreví a gritarle -¡Me está matando!

Eso era cierto. Cada noche de cada día de mi vida esa voz me hablaba. No me dejaba dormir. No tenía una solución precisa lo que a mi me estaba pasando. Ya había intentado con todo. Lo único que me quedaba era llamarla a ella, para no sentirme solo en el miedo que me rodeaba todas las noches, sobretodo desde que había comenzado a trabajar para la empresa de mi mejor amiga.

-Goku, escucha. Tú sólo ignora las voces. - ella cree que yo estoy loco - Al rato dejarán de molestarte. Debo volver a la cama -y colgó sin más.

Saqué mi cara por la ventana para remojarla y volví a mi cama. Entonces cerré los ojos, intranquilo. Debía hacer lo que bulma había dicho, sólo ignorar. Tapé mi cara con la almohada y comencé a dormirme...

Sentí que, al otro lado de mi cama, un pequeño peso hundía el colchón. Algo helado se apoyó sobre mi pecho fuerte y desnudo, haciéndome tiritar.

_Oh mi Goku. Mi pobre, pobre Goku... duerme, siempre estarás a mi lado, como lo prometiste..._

Me dejé llevar por la dulce y grotesca voz que penetraba mis oídos hasta lograr caer en un profundo sueño, lleno de pesadillas que se repetían cada día... desde hacía diez años...

* * *

~Estaba caminando en un camino oscuro. Bulma me saluda, que linda se ve. Esa trenza de cabello turquesa le favorecía. Detrás, Oolong me empujaba, para que fuese hacia un lugar extraño.

_-¿Qué debo hacer?- pero no me respondió. Entonces, una joven niña se paró frente mio. Es hermosa, una de las niñas más bonitas que he visto. _

_Detrás de ella está su padre. Parece un gorila gigante, pero le caigo bien. Dice que conoció a mi abuelito._

_¿Es ese el maestro Roshi? ¡woaahh! Si que es un hombre viejo. Parece que quiere algo con Bulma, pero no me dicen qué._

_Mmmm esa niña está estorbando. ¿Qué quiere de mí? no tengo nada para darle._

_¡Cuánto poder tiene Roshi! acaba de salir algo azulado de sus manos! es muy poderoso, ¡yo quiero que el me enseñe cómo ser así!_

_¿Cómo se hace? pongo mis manos así... ¡aishh esa niña quiere algo! que no estorbe._

_¿Kame hame ha?... ¡lo logré!_

_¿Mmh? ¿por qué me miran así? ¿qué hice?_

Las sombras me absorben, me siento triste. Me duele el pecho. Escucho una voz aguda que me llama... debo ir con ella...

* * *

Me desperté exaltado. Miré hacia todos lados, notando que eran las once de la mañana.

Con los pantalones a medio colocar, me tiré dentro del auto, que estaba empapado ya que no había cerrado bien la puerta la noche anterior. El sol resplandecía, como si nada de lo que pasó ayer hubiera en realidad sucedido. Mi corazón duele, pero no sé por qué. Voy a llegar tarde otra vez, Bulma terminará despidiéndome.

Moví el espejo retrovisor para poder mirar bien hacia atrás de la carretera, y vi a Chichi, con sus ojos negros abiertos al máximo, y su flequillo negro cayendo sobre su rostro, sus labios pálidos y sus mejillas blancas. Me miró a través del espejo retrovisor.

* * *

**Uff hace rato que no escribía.**

**Gracias x leer!**


End file.
